kingdomsofcamelotocdfandomcom-20200215-history
Beginner's Building Guide: Pre Barbarian Raids
This is a guide to use for before you start doing barbarian raids. You should keep these buildings until you are doing enough raids for all of your food and wood. Then you can move on to the next guide. Again, I'm writing this guide for a 1 main city defense strategy. Some parts are optional, depending if you choose to follow this method. It is still a great guide for beginners or people that don't have their raids going yet. What to Build First: I would build whatever is in the next quests at first to get your resources up. When you have your resources up this it what you should have: Knight's Hall: to assign a forman, marshal, etc. very important! 5 cottages total, upgraded as high as they can in respect to your castle. 3 farms, 3 quarries (then 4 once your castle reaches level 4 or 5), 4 sawmills, and the rest mines. all of your fields should be upgraded to the same level as your cottages. You Don't Need: a store house, market, or tavern in any city Other Buildings: You only need an embassy, relief station, and watchtower in your first city! This will be your main city and where you store all extra troops and resources. (optional. for 1 city defense which is how i and a lot of other big players play. it's easier to defend from 1 city instead of spreading your troops out.) i wouldn't build a relief station until your castle is level 5 minimum. you can put it off as long as you want as long as your cities are close together. *build a stable, workshop, blacksmith, rallypoint, and knights hall in every city. i build each of these to level 1 as soon as all of your cottages and fields are to level 4, then i would get your cottages and fields up to level 5 before starting your barracks. Alchemy Lab: You only need an alc lab in your first 2 cities. Upgrade your Alchemy lab in your first city to level 10 as soon as you get your 5th city, or before your level 9 fletching is done so you can start level 10 asap. FLETCHING IS ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT THINGS TO RESEARCH FOR FIGHTING AND FOR CRESTING! Barracks: Barracks contribute most to your might gain because they are used for training troops. The more barracks you have the faster you will train troops. The majority of your buildings in each city will be barracks. i have 21 in all of my cities except my main. This may vary depending on if you go with the 1 city defense strategy or not. The more barracks the better though. Get all of your barracks built and up to level 2, training supply troops if you have enough resources. When they all reach level 2, upgrade 1 to level 4 and start training archers. i would start a group of archers and later start one with supply troops, or train 1/2 the maximum amount of archers it allows you to then train max amount of supply troops (until you start doing level 3 barb raids, then you will need wagons) What to train: Archers: *archers are your most important type of soldier. they are the best troops for raids and to get resources although they don't do much attacking later in the game. Supply Troops: *supply troops only are useful in the beginning, but they help you gain might fast and you need them until you can train wagons and start doing level 3 raids Rally point: You will want to upgrade your rally point before your archers are done. Get your rally point to level 5 then start doing 3 barbarian raids out of each city, the highest level you can. After your rally point is upgraded you will want to upgrade your barracks again to level 3. Then upgrade one of them to level 6 so you can start training wagons. You will also need to upgrade your workshop to level 3 and you will need to have a level 1 stable, which you should already have built and you will need level 3 geometry minimum. As soon as you are doing a minimum of 3 level 3 barbarian raids from each city you can move on to the next building guide. 3 level 3 barbarian raids will bring you in enough food and wood for a while. make sure you keep training archers and wagons to get them ready for barbing in the next city you get. YOU SHOULD ALWAYS HAVE EXTRA ARCHERS FOR CRESTING ALSO! until you get all 7 cities. STOP AND DELETE ALL RAIDS IN WHATEVER CITY YOU ARE CRESTING IN IF YOU ARE USING THE BOT! use your archers you were using for raids to crest and use the extra archers you should have. link for a barbarian raids guide: http://koc.wikia.com/wiki/Barbarian_Camps (what troops you need for what level) MAKE SURE YOU SEND ALL THE TROOPS YOU NEED TO GET MAX RESOURCES! link for wilds guide for cresting: http://koc.wikia.com/wiki/Wilderness